<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lockdown with the Malfoys by a_reader_and_writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278570">Lockdown with the Malfoys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_reader_and_writer'>a_reader_and_writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Conversations, Dragon Pox, F/M, Floo Network, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Howlers (Harry Potter), Humor, Husbands, M/M, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), POV Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_reader_and_writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dracos's parents are just visiting Harry and Draco for their weekly dinner when the Ministry of Magic announces a total lockdown.</p>
<p>Awkward situations happen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Lock Down Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lockdown with the Malfoys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A huge thank you to @magpie_fngrl for the beta♥️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry sighed, taking another sip from his wine. It was Friday evening, and that meant Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy came by for dinner, something Draco had insisted on as Sundays were spent with the Weasleys. Now he truly loved his husband, but these dinners? They were just awful. Well, not entirely. Narcissa was kind enough and made conversation with both of them, but Lucius. Well.. He did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>. When the elder Malfoy spoke, it was mainly towards Draco and Narcissa, Harry being ignored. The few times that Lucius did speak to him it was with a sneer. Lucius loved his son, there was no doubt about that, but he just didn't like his choice of partner. After all, Harry, in Lucius’s words, had ruined his life. Each time Lucius said so Narcissa hexed him and Draco reprimanded his father for it. Yes, those were the best moments of these dinners. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was just about to think of these fond moments, when an owl flew inside. All conversations stilled as the owl dropped the letter from his beak. It was a howler with the Ministry seal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Dear Wizard or Witch, the Ministry of Magic has decided to take each and everyone into quarantine. The new form of dragon pox can no longer be contained. If you are in a building that is deemed safe by the Ministry then you will stay there and won't be able to leave until further notice. Have a pleasant day. "</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And with those words, the howler ripped itself to shreds, and Harry's hell began. At first Lucius had sprung up and went to the floo, trying to use it, but it was already locked down. The same went for the front door that Harry went to check, so the elder Malfoys were allowed to leave. But no luck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With no other option than to stay, Draco showed his mother and father a room they could make use of. After all, Grimmauld Place had enough empty rooms. Harry himself went to his own room and undressed before getting into bed. It didn't take long before Draco joined him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry. It probably won't take so long. And I put them on the second floor, so we will still have our privacy." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, alright. Let's hope it will be only a few days. Goodnight love." With that Harry pulled Draco close before falling asleep. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning the drama started right away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Having forgotten that the elder Malfoys were still here, Harry had wandered into the kitchen, dressed in only some briefs. It took a choked up sound for him to realize his mistake. Looking up, he saw Lucius turning green. He blushed, and at this Narcissa just smiled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good morning Harry," she said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Morning. I will just... eh get dressed first," and with those words he ran back upstairs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They didn't see each other further that day, but at dinner Lucius turned to Draco. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can't you teach your husband proper etiquette?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Excuse me?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He went into the kitchen in only his briefs! It is not proper and ruined my appetite." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I forgot you were there," Harry interrupted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Then I suggest you remember it more carefully in the coming days," Lucius answered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Father, it was just a mistake, it's the same when you saw me getting changed once. It won't happen again," Draco assured his father before Harry could answer anything else. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of dinner went without any problems. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, being under dressed was just the first mistake that happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On Sunday Harry walked early into the kitchen, this time dressed, to get a cup of tea and to prepare a tray to bring breakfast in bed to Draco</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only Lucius walked in looking far less than perfect. His hair was tangled, bags under his eyes and if Harry was not mistaken the man was wearing sweatpants. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Not a word," the man had hissed before stalking away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On Monday afternoon Draco and he had been on the couch in the living room, watching a movie which had soon changed into a snogging session. Just as Harry's hands had wandered under Draco's shirt, the door had opened and Draco's parents had walked in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both sides stared at each other, Draco's and Lucius' face getting red. Narcissa pulled Lucius outside again by the hand, with a cheeky "Have fun" to Draco and him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wednesday evening Harry had cooked the wrong dinner. It had too much garlic and would make everyone smell terrible and make any conversation impossible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So Lucius had refused to eat it. It hadn't helped when Harry hadn't been able to stop throwing some garlic at the man's head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, all of this was nothing, absolutely nothing to what happened Friday morning. When Harry woke up, Draco's side of the bed was empty and the shower on their floor was running. After stretching for a bit, Harry decided to join his husband in the shower. After undressing and taking his glasses off, he put a towel around his waist to cover his bits and walked to their bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once inside he dropped the towel and opened the shower door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey love. Room for one more?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A piercing scream was the answer and that's when Harry realized it wasn't Draco that was using their shower. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh fuck!" he scrambled backwards quickly, grabbing his towel and ran back to his room. Lucius, cursing, followed him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the room Harry dressed before he sat down on bed, thinking about how he could still flee the country in the middle of a lockdown. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't come up with any ideas. So deciding to meet his fate, he walked downstairs for breakfast. It felt a lot like when he walked towards Voldemort that one night. Only worse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once in the kitchen he sat down at the table. Lucius refused to meet his eyes or even look at him; however both Narcissa and Draco were snickering, probably having got the horrifying story from Lucius. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was just about to apologize when another howler from the Ministry arrived. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Dear Wizard or Witch. From today on you may use the floo to go home or visit family. Greetings, the Ministry." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The message barely ended before Lucius got up and hurried his way to the floo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Goodbye, Draco. Next time you may come visit us." He floo'ed away, not even sparing a look for Harry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I suppose I will go home too. Take care boys" With a hug to both of them, Narcissa followed her husband and floo'ed home as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well now we finally have the home to ourselves again. How about a nice shower?" Draco asked, but he couldn't keep the laughter out his voice at the end. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, I will get you for that, Malfoy." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course you will, but at least I haven't seen Father naked and wanted to share a shower with him." his husband ran away, laughing as Harry chased after him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>